1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of Related Technology
Recently, flexible display devices which can be bent have been developed. The flexible display device can be utilized in a folded or curved state, and can be used in various applications. In a flexible display device, display elements are arranged on a flexible substrate.
There are various kinds of display devices such as, for example, organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), or electrophoretic displays (EPDs). Among these, the OLED display is drawing attention as a display element for a flexible display device because it can be manufactured to have a thin film laminated structure, which in turn provides flexibility.
Flexible display devices are classified into three types: a rollable display that can be rolled up into a scroll; a foldable display that can be folded like a sheet of paper; and a stretchable display that can increase or decrease in size, in accordance with the degree of bend.
Among these, the foldable display has characteristics of being portable while being in a folded state and of having (e.g., realizing) a large-area display while being in an unfolded state.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the herein disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art prior to corresponding effective filing dates of subject matter disclosed herein.